1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance provision and a surveillance method for a container filled with a fluid and in particular for a steam pipe, where an electrical resistance wire provides temperature control and a hygroscopic insulator provides humidity control.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Temperature control and humidity control have been provided for example according to German Patent Application DE 3,127,244.4-52, where an electrical conductor wire is disposed next to a resistance wire in its longitudinal direction under continuous maintenance of a distance spacing by a hygroscopic insulator. A multifunctional temperature-humidity measurement cable is provides as a single construction unit with the resistance wire and the hygroscopic insulator. The present invention is an improvement over published German Patent Application 3,127,244.4-52, the contents of which is hereby included in this application by reference.